Naruto:Dawn of a Cursed Soul
by Mr.ThraxIronhide
Summary: This is a story where Naruto Gets possessed by an evil greater than the kyuubi. In this story minato is stil alive, Narutos not an idiot,Sasukes not an emo etc.Minato and Naruto are having a troubled relationship.Will Minato choose the village or Naruto?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND I DID NOT STEAL THIS STORY FROM THE OTHER GUY :P

Prologue: ..Dawn of a Cursed Soul

_Rikudou Sennin was acknowledged as god of the shinobi for several reasons. The greatest being his defeat of the jyuubi at the Great Battle of Shura. But none knows that this great man had accomplished more than that. None knows that it was because of him that the world still holds on the the threads of peace_…It was because of him that an evil greater than the jyuubi was suppressed……

Crumbled mountains, Rivers stained red, Thousands of dead bodies waiting for burial…Amidst all this stands one man. His ringed eyes met with his opponent's and in it he saw all the horrors of the world. He knew whom he was fighting and because of that he also knew that for him this was a losing battle. His own death was inevitable yet he could not allow this evil to walk on earth. He had tried everything and failed. Even with the power of the Jyuubi within him he could not even come close to matching the power of his foe. Then with a final struggle he unleashed his entire power and managed to seal that evil within a sphere. He knew that the seal would not hold long so before his death he passed on his powers to his two heirs. But theirs is a different story….What matters to us is what happened to the jyuubi after the sage's death. Its soul was ripped apart but because of it great power each part managed to retain their own mind and will. What was left of the jyuubi after this, later came to be known as the greatest threat Konoha has ever seen,……The Kyuubi

**13** **Years Ago**

…A similar day…A similar time…A similar Threat

'_Hokage-Sama ,I don't think that we'll be able to keep this up. We are losing men by the second to that beast.'_

The jounin didn't need to remind him.

'_It is time'_

Burdened by the responsibility of being Hokage and that of a ninja who swore an oath to protect the village, Minato, the fourth hokage, decided to use their last resort. A jutsu created by the Sage of Six Paths himself. The _**Oni Reikon Inshou no Jutsu**_(Demonic Art Soul seal)(A variation of _**Shiki Fuujin **_were the Reaper is still involved).

The jutsu which he was about to use required three things.

10 Human Sacrifices

A caster to perform the jutsu

A Container to Hold the Soul

10 Brave and Honorable Ninjas who had already lost their families volunteered for the sacrifice. Minato's wife Kushina was suffering from a deadly disease. Each passing day her health was deteriorating. Minato believed that by placing the Kyuubi inside her the kyuubi's regenerating capabilities might help her. Because of this when Kushina volunteered to be the container he did not refuse.

The jutsu worked.

The frightening roar of the kyuubi was replaced with Moans of agony as the soul of the beast was ripped apart and then and forced into the container. The final screams of the kyuubi was followed by deadly silence. The aftermath of the battle sunk in. This victory would not be celebrated.

**12 years ago…**

Minato started to worry now. His wife's disease did not seem to be affected by the kyuubi in her. Even the seal designed to keep the kyuubi at bay was not found on her. He even doubted if he had managed to seal the kyuubi successfully. But then he found the reason. Kushina was pregnant. She was pregnant at the time of sealing. So accidentally Minato had sealed the kyuubi within the growing baby. The exposure to the kyuubi's chakra was weakening Kushina rather than healing her. Finally 9 months later she gave birth to twins. A girl and a boy. Kushina by that time had to be put under special care to sustain her life. When Minato looked at the babies he saw the seal on the boy……

**(AN:The first chapter will be released soon…srry fr the prologue being short…or long to some ppl …but its my 1****st**** one so I hope its good…Also I would lik to thank my frnd rockhard034 fr helping me with the story…oh and it wld be awsm if u review this and let me know what u want to add to this story)**


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR MY HOUSE, MY T.V …etc.

Chapter-1: Blissful Illusion

**Present Day……**

'_Naruto dear, wake up its time for breakfast'_

Naruto opens his eyes and looks around. He sees his mother, Kushina, standing by his side. She stroked his hair and kissed him on the forehead. Naruto smiled, happy to see his mother. They both went down the stairs Minato was waiting for them there.

'_What's up kiddo' _Minato said with a grin

'_Hey dad'_

'_C'mon take you're seat next to you're old man'_

'_Son, I've made you you're favorite dish….Ramen'_

'_OH, THANKS MOM'_

'_Sooo sport, how are things going at the academy?'_

'_Its good dad I've got straight A's again '_

'_That's my boy'_

A small red haired girl joins them.

'_Hey Ayane' _Naruto called out.

'_Hey princess, Did you know? You're brother got full A's in class again'_ Said Kushina with a proud smile.

'_Wow that's so great brother' _Said Ayane happy to hear the news

'_Well I have to go; I have to meet with the elders today to discuss some policies See you guys later'_

'_Bye Honey'_ Kushina kisses him

Minato kisses Ayane's cheek and ruffles Naruto's hair and disappears in a yellow flash.

'_Mom I have to go meet my friends now' _

'_Ok, But be sure to be back before lunch'_

'_Ok, Mom thanks'_

Ayane leaves in a hurry leaving Naruto and Kushina in the room alone.

'_So Naruto we have to celebrate you're achievement in class and its not like we can do anything in the house alone right? Let's go to the park today'_

'_Ok, Mom' _

Naruto goes into his room to change. His mind filled with joy about spending a day with his mother. Once he finished dressing they both went to the park. All around people were smiling at him, who was possibly the next hokage. At the park he and his mother bought ice cream, played on the swings and had lots of fun.

**(In the background Halo 3 ODST Original Soundtrack-[Mombasa Streets]neon nights is playing…if ure hearing the song skip to 2.15 min into the song and listen till 3min..thts the scary part :p)**

Then they went to the pond. There were a lot of ducks there. Kushina had a bag of bread (crumbs so they could feed the ducks. Naruto took the feed and tossed it into the river. Next time he took it out he felt his hand covered in something warm and wet. When he looked back he saw Kushina drenched in blood with gashes all over her body. When he looked at the pond he saw it filled with blood. All the people around him looked at him and called him '_Monster!!! Monster!!!_' and threw rocks at him. Minato and Ayane appeared there and they too threw stones at him. Ayane screamed '_WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO OUR MOTHER? I HATE AND DIE IN HELL KYUUBI' _.In a fit of rage Minato yelled '_I KNEW I SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU WHEN YOU WERE A BABY !!!'.'No No I didn't do anything I swear. I…I…'_. Suddenly he heard maniacal laughter and when he looked at the skies he saw two huge red eyes with slits looking at him. Everybody surrounded him with the intent to tear him apart.'_No I…I didn't do anything'_He kept on saying

Suddenly He woke up. He was sweating and breathing heavily.

'_Thank god it was just a dream'_He thought to himself (In the background Halo 3: ODST - Soundtrack - "Rain" is playing)

He looked around him suddenly remembering where he was. He was in a dungeon. Inside a prison…

'_What the hell was that????When you screamed I thought they were gonna torture us or something...DO NOT DO THAT AGAIN IDIOT'_

When he looked around he saw Sasuke on the other side of the prison.

Naruto sat on his bench. He covered his face with his hands, recalling how they got into this mess in the first place…

(**AN: im reaalllyyy sorry for this chapter being so short but im uploading the second chapter along with this one. Also next 2 or 3 chapters will be about how Naruto got into the prison when he was 12 YEARS OLD!!!In the coming chapters different soundtracks will be introduced so if u could listen to the track along with reading the story it would be really awesome …So keep on R&R'ing(Read &Review)**


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO….BELIEVE IT!

(**AN:In this chapter I used bold italics font to show the parts where Naruto thinks about his memories. Halo 3 ODST soundtrack-'Rain' is playing throughout the chapter)**

Chapter 2: Memories of a lost one

It was a bright sunny morning. A person holding some documents is rushing towards the Namikaze mansion. He has a worried look on his face. At the mansion he is met by an even more worried Minato.

"_Hokage-sama, It has been confirmed. The boy is the container of the kyuubi"_

"_But what about Ayane?"_

"_The sensors found that she too had an inhumane amount of chakra but they believe that that was because of the continuous exposure to the kyuubi's chakra while she was in the womb but there is no doubt that that boy holds within him the nine tailed fox"_

Minato looked outside. His five year old daughter was chasing some butterflies. She had blonde hair but apart from that she looked just like Kushina He had sensed a huge amount of chakra in her and feared that the kyuubi was separated and sealed into both the twins or worse that the kyuubi had multiplied and had been sealed in them. But now he was somewhat relieved. His daughter was not cursed. Suddenly he heard a noise behind him. When he looked back he saw his son, A small blonde haired boy with whisker marks on his face, lying in a heap besides the door. He had obviously been eavesdropping. The information he heard had startled him. But when Naruto, for that was the boy's name, looked at his father thinking that he would be angry he never expected him to have a highly worried look on his face.

_**I didn't know what that expression in his face meant then. Now I understand he must have been worried that after I heard what they were saying I might try to be more powerful by allowing the nine tails to control me…..**_

**Another Memory….**

Another bright sunny day. Naruto is now in the hospital. He is visiting his mother, Kushina. Her sickness had now reached a degree where she was bedridden forever. Naruto visits her every day. She was his only source of happiness. In the house Minato was suspicious and even frightened of Naruto. He didn't trust Naruto to fully control the kyuubi within him. Not only Minato but the entire village feared him for that reason. The only one who was not frightened of Naruto was his mother. She was the only one who cared about him. Naruto found all his troubles disappear when he was with her. Even though she was ill, Kushina tried her best to act normal around Naruto. She would get out of bed and take a walk with him through the hospital corridors. Lately she hadn't been able to do even that. Her greatest grief was not about her own welfare but that she couldn't be a better mother to Naruto and Ayane.

"_Mom…how are you?"_

"_Ah son you're here. I've just been thinking about you. Im fine. How's you're dad and Ayane?" _She said with a smile

"_Yea they're good…Mom I have to ask you something…"_

"_What's the matter?"_

"_I…I….Do you think I'm a monster?" _ He said. His face facing the ground.

She looked at him with pity in her eyes….Naruto raised his eyes to meet hers. They stayed like that for a couple of seconds…Suddenly Kushina slapped him.

"_OW, What was that for?"_

"_Get yourself together son. This is like the tenth time you asked me this question. You need to stop paying attention to what others say. No one can make you feel bad without your consent. You need to believe in yourself."_

"_B..But mom…Its..Its just too difficult…n…no one likes me." _Naruto quickly turned his face away in an attempt to hide the tears welling up in his eyes.

Kushina embraced Naruto and held him close to her and stroke his hair.

"_I love you son and soon everyone will love you too when you become hokage"_

"_M..Me ? A Hokage?"_

"_Yes, you will become the Hokage of the leaf village and a Hero in the eyes of the people. Then those people who despise you now will admire you. Everyone will be proud of you. Then no one would make fun of my son the way they are doing nowBecome a Hokage…son."_

Just then the door opened. Minato came in along with Ayane. Naruto wiped the tears from his eyes and left the room sparing a final glance and a good bye to his mother. As he walked through the hospital corridors he realized that if it hadn't been for his mother he would have left this world ages ago. He realized that it was her support that kept him going. He winced at the thought of what he would do if something happened to his mother…

A rainy day. A huge crowd has gathered at the Konoha funeral grounds. Minato, Naruto and Ayane were standing by a gravestone. All dressed in black. Ayane was silently weeping. Her tears hidden by the rain. Minato's face was expressionless and did well to hide the waves of emotion in his mind. Naruto just looked at the stone as if he could wipe away the words written there by his gaze. His mind refused to believe this was happening. He wanted to cry but he couldn't. He simply couldn't. He found himself paralyzed. Hs mind had shut him off from the rest of the world. He couldn't hear his sister's sobs or the mutterings of the crowd. He couldn't feel the chillness of the rain washing over him. All he felt was emptiness, as if a huge chunk of his soul was ripped away from him. Suddenly as if he had found a hidden storage of tears he began to weep. Softly at first then louder and louder. He fell to his knees. His hands beating the ground and parting mud from earth. He screamed loudly. He didn't know how long he had stayed that way before two others came and pulled him up. The crowds had begun to thin. The rain cleared and finally everyone left except for the family to whom the great loss had occurred. Naruto reverted back to his shocked state, sobbing every now and then. They stayed there for a long time. Then Minato turned and started walking away. Ayane soon followed. Naruto did not move. Minato went over to him.

"_She's gone Naruto"_

Naruto just stayed there. He couldn't speak.

"_Come it's nearly night time."_

No reply….Minato stood there watching him for 5 seconds then turned.

"_Come Ayane lets go home"_

Ayane slowly went and caught her father's hand, Tears still falling from her eyes…

Naruto didn't move a muscle.

"_WHAT DO YOU THINK YOURE DOING ? YOU CAN'T STAY HERE FOREVER."_

Naruto's head slowly turned, His mind filling with rage. But that rage vanishes as soon as it appeared when he saw that his father was crying too…He turned and began a quick stride down the hill. Ayane looked at her father then Naruto then to the gravestone. She stood there for a second and then turned.

"_Goodbye Mother" _She said before following Minato down the hill.

That was all Naruto could take. He broke down in a fit of sobs and hunched into a ball, his head in his arms and stayed there till the sky turned black….

**3 years after Kushina's death**

Naruto turns 9 today. The Namikaze mansion was filled with the noise of laughter and music. The house was decorated with ribbons and balloons. The interior was even more intricately decorated. People talked to each other holding a glass of Champaign in their hands. Children ran from one room to another trailing their balloons behind them. In the middle of the hall lay a huge table full of all kinds of delicacies and in the middle of it was a cake of massive size. In the center of all the attention was a little girl and a boy. The girls name was Ayane and the boy was her best friend. All this while a blonde haired boy sat crouched in his bed in one of the undecorated rooms of the upper floors. He was listening to the noises downstairs with evident distress. His father had adopted a policy of alienating Naruto from the outside world. He very rarely went outside his house. When he did he would be greeted by hateful glares by the people. Inside the house his father spent most of the time fussing over Ayane and rarely talked to him. He hated his life but one thing kept him going. His mothers final wish, For him to become Hokage. He had made that his goal in life and worked hard to attain it. Even if he didn't go to the ninja academy yet he would borrow books from the library and read. While Ayane underwent pre school training under the watchful eyes of several tutors Naruto trained alone. He managed to steal some kunais from a ninja and practiced with them. He learned about the different seals including the one on his stomach. He understood the power of the seal and it is then that he became interested in the beast sealed within him…..

**(AN:Totally sorry people for updating so been down for months and only got it fixed recently. This chapter mainly describes naruto's mother and how she helped him. This is Naruto's version of his past and for all Minato fans there will be his version coming along soon.I plan on finishing Narutos past in the next two or three chapters and please comment if the story is a bit serious and lacks some good funniness ; )..(I cldnt find any good opportunity for comedy in a chapter where the heros mother dies -.-) oh and the 1****st**** para was simply to show Ayane had an inhumane amount of chakra(I know it's a bit lame)so R&R people)**


End file.
